Field
The described technology generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Description of the Related Technology
A display device such as a LCD or an organic light emitting display, a portable transmission device, and other information processing devices typically execute functions by using one or more input devices, often a touch panel.
Typically, a touch panel allows a machine such as a computer or the like to execute a desired command by bringing a finger or a touch pen (or a stylus) into contact with a screen to write a character, draw a picture, or activate an icon. The display device to which the touch panel is attached may identify whether a user's finger or a touch pen contacts the screen and the position or location of the contact.
In general, the touch panel is located on top of a display panel and the area of the touch panel is larger than the area of the display panel. Accordingly, the touch panel is exposed outside the periphery of the display panel when being formed, and a support structure for supporting the periphery of the touch panel is generally required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that is not prior art.